Chromatic vision will be tested in infants 11 - 12 weeks old, who will be conditioned in an operant eye-movement paradigm using social, visual, and auditory reinforcement, to fixate only the "red" or only the "green" members of a series of patterned stimuli that systematically vary and differ from each other in intensity. No attempt is made to match intensities, which range over relative values from 1000 to 1. The changing intensity differences thus cannot provide the basis for successful discrimination; positive evidence would indicate the presence of chromatic visual ability in infants. The research would provide the first successful demonstration of chromatic vision in infants that does not have an intensity confound. Reviews and detailed criticisms of prior research in chromatic vision in infancy are provided. Analysis indicates that any attempt to equate for brightness (perceived intensity) will necessarily confound results by guaranteeing a basis for discrimination. This criticism applies to the most recent test of infant's chromatic vision, by Fagan (1974). Reviews and analysis of work in infant conditioning are also provided, with a view to indicating efficacy of proposed techniques. Finally successful pilot work is reported that indicates that infants in the age range tested can make the intended discrimination and probably do possess chromatic vision. Support is requested for work which would 1. confirm these initial pilot findings, 2. extend them to the blue-yellow opponent system, 3. test for ability of the infant to abstract the chromatic dimension from the patterned stimulus as a whole, and 4. extend the investigation to younger infants. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schaller, M. J., and Harris, L. J. 1975. 'Upright' orientation of forms change with age and with features of form. Perception and Psychophysics, 17, 179-188. Schaller, M. J., and Dziadosz, G. M. 1976. Developmental changes in foveal tachistoscopic recognition between pre-reading and reading children. Developmental Psychology, 1976, in press.